


It's Written In The Stars

by kotaka_kun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, not on a single timeline, occasional light angst, various points in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you believe that something is written in the stars, you believe that it will be made to happen by a force that controls the future; something that you say which means something good was was caused by the power that is believed to control what happens to people's lives.</p><p>A series of short, unrelated drabbles, all inspired by select “the signs as...” posts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Signs as Relaxing Sensations: Cancer - lying down in a warm bed

Midorima walked into the apartment without a word. He had had a long day at the hospital, and after taking the double shift Akashi had asked of him the day prior, he was utterly exhausted. His knees ached from being on his feet for so long, and reminded Midorima just how quickly his age was catching up to him. He was no longer the sixteen year old shooting guard he once was. He hadn’t set foot on Shuutoku’s campus, much less touched a basketball in what was soon to be fifteen years.

Much had changed since he graduated, he thought to himself as he loosened his tie with a quiet sigh. The realities of adulthood had long set in, and it had been none too pleasant. Not to say that it was awful or anything like that - it was simply tedious.

Pre-med and med school had been quite the mountain to climb, even for a man like Midorima Shintarou. But still, he’d done it, pulling all-nighters and studying meticulously for tests, completely ignoring what little social life he may have had. He’d completed the five year internship as required, and since then had been working harder than any doctor, save for Akashi perhaps, to make sure the patients he saw were treated to the best of the hospital’s ability.   
All the while, he’d moved out of his parents’ home and started living alone until he, at some point, gained what he liked to call a permanent roommate.

Not all the changes had been bad, he thought, a smile tugging at his lips despite just how tired he was.

Placing his keys on the dining table as he passed it as softly as he could, he pushed open the slightly ajar door leading to the bedroom.

Takao lay on the left side of the bed, leaving ample room for Midorima to climb in beside him. The steady rise and fall of his shoulders told Midorima that his husband was fast asleep, and seeing him lie there so peacefully filled Midorima with a sense of contentedness and reassurance. Knowing that he could come home to this meant more than Takao could ever imagine, or more than Midorima himself would ever be willing to admit.

Stripping down to his underwear and deciding that he’d take a shower in the morning, he moved the covers as gently as he could as to not wake Takao, and slowly slid himself beside him. The bed was warm, as it always was when he came home late on nights like this. Takao seemed to generate enough heat for the both of them when he was sleeping alone, but that was a fact he never informed Takao of. On chilly nights like this, he liked to take advantage of this personal heater of his. His husband’s warmth made his presence beside Midorima obvious, even if they weren’t physically touching.

It was something that he’d recently come to associate the word ‘home’ with.

This was his home. Beside Takao. 

* * *

 

based off of [this](http://astrologycity.tumblr.com/post/140567127026/the-signs-as-relaxing-sensations) post 


	2. The Sign’s Background On Their Phone: Cancer - the night sky or cancer with a friend

Takao wasn’t sure exactly when it had started, but as of late, Shin-chan seemed to be unusually pleased when fiddling with this phone. Takao had first brushed it off, assuming it to be a funny text or something of the sort. But it kept happening, and Takao's curiosity was getting the better of him. And to see so many smiles - as small as they may be - from Shin-chan over someone who wasn't Takao, he couldn't help but be a little jealous. He wanted to be the one to put a smile on Shin-chan's face.

A week into this whole Shin-chan-smiles-too-much-at-his-phone thing, an opportunity presented itself to Takao. Midorima was sitting at his desk, staring at his phone again, that same slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Seeming to be unaware of Takao's presence, he took the chance and approached Midorima.

"What'cha looking at?" he asked brightly, popping up behind Midorima and peering interestedly over his shoulder.

"Takao, when did you-" Startled, Midorima fumbled and dropped his phone, which snapped shut and hit the ground with a loud clatter. Takao didn't need to look at his boyfriend's face to know he was flustered.

"Hmm? What's this?" he teased, snatching it up before Midorima could even begin to reach for it. Flipping it back open, he peered at the screen, prepared for the worst. He had considered the idea of Midorima having an affair, but what he found on the screen was nothing close to what he expected.  

 

Instead of flirty messages, he only saw a picture of himself and Shin-chan, but one that he’d never seen before.

He was fast asleep, with Midorima beside him. The two of them were lying in bed, their hair messy. Takao had a content expression despite the fact that he was in deep sleep, seeming very comfortable snuggled up against Midorima.

Midorima's gaze, on the other hand, lingered on his lover beside him. The way he was looking at his sleeping boyfriend was a look Takao rarely saw himself - it was a certain mix of pure adoration and affection. The softness in his expression made Takao's chest tighten almost painfully.  

"Shin-chan, what..." He looked up from the phone to its owner, who was now sporting a rather prominent blush. "What is this?"

"What do you think it is, you fool?" Midorima snipped.

A long moment of silence hung over them, but Takao soon found his voice.

"What the hell?" Takao exhaled, half a sigh of relief, half an embarrassed chuckle. "Shin-chan, you're too cute."

"Shut up." Midorima huffed.

Takao couldn't help but laugh. His worries had been unfounded, and he really did feel foolish. His insecurities melted away, and as they did, he leaned in to plant a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

Blush flaring back up again, Midorima glared at Takao, who only laughed and kissed him again, this time on the lips.

* * *

 

based on [this](http://gothicastrology.tumblr.com/post/146942766381/the-signs-background-on-their-phones-sun-or) post 


	3. Gift Ideas For The Signs: Cancer - nostalgic photo collage, flower crowns, theatre tickets

****The two of them had been invited to stay at Takao’s grandparent’s countryside home over their summer vacation, and they had gratefully accepted. It was always nice to have a change of scenery, and this being their last summer before graduating, they wanted to make the most of it.

Takao himself had not been able to visit since he was in third grade, what with his grandparents living quite a ways away from Tokyo. He was excited to visit though, and said as much when he animatedly told Shin-chan of his adventures there as a child.

Upon their arrival, Midorima found the place to be everything that Takao said, and more. A staggering difference from the city they resided in, Kotakamori was a small area bordering a few lakes at the base of a mountain. The stunning nature that surrounded them was unlike anything Midorima had imagined.

As they walked from the bus stop to Takao’s grandparents’ house, Takao pointed out the lake that was barely visible through the small pine forest, and told Midorima how he’d go there as a child, borrow a swan boat, and ride around on the lake for hours.

It took them half an hour to make it to the house what with Takao stopping and excitedly telling his friend about something or other, but when they finally arrived, they were welcomed warmly by Sumiko-san and Akio-san.

They spent the first two weeks exploring - and in Takao's case, rediscovering - Kotakamori. They took long walks together, one day following the edge of Sohara lake, and going up into the woods the next. The serene beauty put both of them in a good mood, and they even went so far as to hold hands as they strolled along.

On one of their rather aimless walks through the woods, Takao lagged behind Midorima a bit, stopping every so often to pick flowers. Midorima didn't pay it much mind, until Takao stopped entirely, forcing him to stop as well.

"Shin-chan, look at this!" Takao hummed, holding up a completed flower crown. Midorima quirked an eyebrow at him, partially amused, and partially impressed. He hadn't expected Takao to know how to make such a thing, and so beautifully, no less. Various flowers of many colors were woven together, along with some leaves to give it a nice aesthetic balance.

"It's very nice." he commented genuinely, and Takao beamed. He motioned for Midorima to bend down as he took a step closer, and Midorima complied.

The crown fit perfectly, and as Midorima righted himself, he saw the familiar look of fondness from Takao, and he felt the color rising to his cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Shin-chan." Takao murmured, stretching up to plant a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's warm cheek.

It would be a lie if Midorima said he'd forgotten his own birthday, but he hadn't exactly expected anything either. Taking into consideration Takao's personality though, it wouldn't have been odd for him to surprise him with something ridiculously embarrassing. But all in all, this was rather embarrassing too. And strangely romantic for Takao.

Fighting the urge to brush off this, dare he say, sweet gesture, Midorima leaned in and stole a kiss from Takao.

"If you're going to kiss me, kiss me properly, Takao." he muttered. 

* * *

 

based off of [this](http://astro-limbed.tumblr.com/post/147553596947/gift-ideas-for-the-signs) post 


	4. The Signs As Beautiful Words In English: Cancer - Serendipity (n.) - the chance occurrence of events in a beneficial way

Midorima Shintarou was a firm believer in fate and destiny.

He believed it to have been his destiny to go to Shuutoku High. He didn’t think for even a second that his meeting Takao was not fate. But even though he believed in such things, Midorima also believed very much in hard work and dedication, because only then would one be able to fulfill their destiny. So even though his and Takao’s meeting had been by chance, he could not say that Takao making it to first string on the team was chance. He could not say that Takao befriending him was chance. He could not say that his falling in love with Takao had been chance. Their relationship had been built upon a meeting that had happened purely by chance. And that simple encounter had changed everything for both of them.

As they stood side by side on this day - their wedding day - Midorima couldn’t simply not be grateful for the serendipitous forces that had brought them together.

“And now, the two will exchange their vows.” the minister announced. Midorima stood a little straighter, and cleared his throat. He had been told that he could read it from a paper, but he felt that it would be inadequate in expressing his feelings, so he’d memorized it -- it wasn’t a difficult thing to do when everything he was about to say were words from his heart.

“Takao,” He paused. “No. Kazunari,” he corrected himself, “Today we join together in marital union, and I’d like to take a moment now to say things I do not say enough, if at all.” Reaching down, he took his soon-to-be-husband’s hands in his, and grasped them tightly. “I love you. I will be proud to call you my husband, because you are the most tolerant, kind-hearted, respectable, clever, humorous, hard-working, determined, loving man." His gaze went from Takao's trembling hands to his watery eyes, and found himself uncharacteristically emotional as well. He swallowed thickly before continuing on. "You have taught me that two people joined together with respect, trust, and open communication can be far stronger and happier than each could ever be alone. You are the strength I didn’t know I needed, and the joy that I didn’t know I lacked. Today, I choose to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you for who you are, and for who you are yet to become. I promise to be patient, and to remember that all things between us are rooted in love. I promise to nurture your dreams and to help you reach them. I promise to share my whole heart with you, and to remember to show you how deeply I care for you, no matter the challenges that may come our way. I promise to love you loyally and fiercely—as long as I shall live."

Tears had long since started trickling down Takao’s cheeks, immensely moved by Shin-chan’s words. Wiping them away, he let out a small chuckle.

“When did you become such a romantic, Shin-chan?” he asked affectionately. 

"When I fell in love with you." 

* * *

 

based off of [this](http://justanotherzodiacblog.tumblr.com/post/146971198655/the-signs-as-beautiful-words-in-english) post 


	5. The Signs As Couple-y Things: Scorpio - taking care of them when they’re sick and not worrying about getting sick

“Thirty nine degrees celsius,” Midorima read aloud off of the thermometer, earning a pitiful groan from Takao laying on the bed before him. “Undoubtedly a fever.” Removing the plastic wrap from the tip and putting it in the trash, Midorima sighed. “Our plans for today will have to wait. You are in no condition to be going out.”  
As much as Takao wanted to protest - wanted to say that he was fine, that they should carry out their evening date as planned, he knew that it wouldn’t do either of them any good.

“Sorry.” he mumbled.

“Fool. Rest and recover. That in itself will be apology enough.” Midorima replied. Takao managed a smile and a weak nod.

“Okay.” He paused. “You should go home. I don’t want you catching what I have.”

Midorima gave him an unimpressed look.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re physically incapable of taking care of yourself right now.” he declared. “I’ll not stay the night, but I will make you dinner and bathe you, at the very least.”

“No,” Takao whined, “You’ll get sick too.”

“Only idiots get sick.” Midorima deadpanned. Despite everything - his fever and the body ache and the fatigue - Takao laughed. Leave it up to Shin-chan to have terrible bedside manner.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” he wheezed. “Then I’m leaving myself in your care, Midorima-kun.” He gave his boyfriend an affectionate look, and readjusting his glasses, Midorima ‘hmph’ed.

“As you should.”

The rest of the evening was spent peacefully, until Takao’s fever began to rise. The towels dampened with cool water were growing warm quicker than before, and Midorima was beginning to worry that this wasn't the average cold-turned-fever.

"Your fever isn't showing signs of receding." he muttered. "Should I give you fever reducers?"

"Don't have any..." Takao breathed.

“Then I’ll go out and get some.” Midorima said decidedly, but before he could stand and move to get his wallet, Takao reached out and grasped at the hem of his shirt weakly.

“No,” he whimpered, the ‘o’ being particularly drawn out, “Don’t leave.”

“I’ll be right back.” Midorima insisted, but Takao just shook his head.

“Don’t leave.” he repeated.

“First you tell me to go, then you tell me to stay...” Midorima muttered, “You just can’t decide what you want me to do.” He huffed, but after a moment, settled beside Takao’s bed once more. There was something in Takao’s voice that pulled at his heartstrings. Something that was too lonely to be coming from Takao. “Fever reducers would make you feel a great deal better, you know.” he added for good measure, pulling Takao’s hand off of his shirt, and intertwining their fingers instead. Takao made a soft noise of contentment, and wiggled a little closer to the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, Shin-chan." he mumbled sleepily.

"If your fever rises any more, I won't hesitate to leave and get you proper medicine." Midorima sniped.

"It won't get any higher, I promise." Takao sighed. Midorima refrained from rolling his eyes. As if Takao could promise that.

"Hey, Shin-chan?" Takao said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"I love you."

Later, when Takao recovered from his fever, Midorima would deny having blushed, and instead would say that he had simply become feverish as well while taking care of Takao. He hadn't been caught off guard by the sweet sentiment. Not at all. 

* * *

based off of [this](http://qtastrology.tumblr.com/post/145022665316/the-signs-as-couple-ly-things) post  


	6. The Signs as Different Smells: Cancer - rain / Scorpio - hot soup

It had been a stressful day for the both of them - a horrid way to end a horrid week. Nothing had been going right for either of them, so it was no surprise that an argument over something trivial had blown up out of proportion into something so incredibly unnecessary.

They had both said things they didn’t mean, and it had ended in Midorima storming out. Takao took his anger out on the kitchen utensils for a while, muttering to himself how unfair Shin-chan was being as he prepared dinner. He was halfway through making the zenzai when he realized that it had started to rain. His anger was starting to fizzle out, and he found himself worried about his boyfriend. He knew that Shin-chan could be stubborn, and couldn’t help but wonder if that pride of his was going to keep him from coming home, even in this rain.

As cliched as it was, the rain that had been falling lightly all day suddenly turned into a downpour, drenching Midorima in seconds. But he refused to be stopped by a little bit of bad weather. He knew he needed some time to cool off and think things over as well. He was absolutely livid, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to rationally talk things over with Takao in this state. But the more he thought about their argument, the more obvious it became that it was stupid - that they’d just been essentially throwing a tantrum. At this point, he couldn’t even remember what had started it, but he knew that he’d insulted Takao, saying things he was already regretting have said. He felt foolish and ashamed for the course of action he’d taken. He had been unfair to Takao in berating him so harshly.

The rain began to pound down harder, and anyone who had been outdoors at the time he’d stormed out had quickly ducked under any sort of shelter they could find. Soaked to the bone and rather cold, he decided it was time to go home. Dragging his feet, he slowly made his way back, suddenly feeling anxious about returning and facing Takao. He’d quickly realized his mistakes, but if Takao would forgive him was another story. It was going to be awkward to go home after exploding as he’d done, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

The moment Midorima walked inside, he was hit with the familiar and welcoming scent of zenzai soup. It smelled of home. Though he could not see him, he knew instinctively that Takao was standing in the kitchen, cooking as he so often did. His stomach growled pitifully and he tensed. Here he was, standing in the entraceway, sopping wet, and hungry. How utterly pitiable.

Just as Takao had started to wonder if Shin-chan was even coming home, he heard the door open. He couldn’t help but give a soft sigh of relief. Shutting off the stove, he hurried out to greet him, but faltered when he saw that he was dripping wet.

“Oh my god, hurry up and take off your clothes and dry off.” he huffed, rushing to the cupboard to get a couple of towels. It wouldn’t do for Shin-chan to catch a cold.   
Midorima let Takao dry him off and take his clothes to the laundry room, wrapping a towel around himself. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act any more. Takao wasn’t yelling at him, but did that mean he wasn’t angry? Midorima couldn’t tell.

When Takao approached him to help wipe his hair, he hesitated before asking, “Are you angry?”

This time, it was Takao’s turn to hesitate.

“No,” he said at last, “I’m not. Not any more.”   
“But I said things unfair things to you-”

“And you have before too. I know you didn’t mean any of it.” Takao cut him off, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “You had a long day, you were frustrated, and I was frustrated too.”

Midorima hung his head. Takao was clearly the bigger man between the two of them, his forgiving nature making him feel more ashamed.   
“I am sorry.” he murmured, eyes barely meeting Takao’s. Takao just gave him a small smile, and nodded.   
“I’m sorry too.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to the corner of Midorima’s mouth. “Now then, since we’ve made up, I think you need to go warm up. I drew a bath for you, go ahead and soak until dinner.”   
Before Takao could move away, Midorima wrapped his arms around him, and held him close. Takao was startled, but quickly accommodated the embrace, hugging Midorima back.

“You smell like rain.” Takao chuckled.   
“And you of zenzai.” Midorima responded, only making Takao laugh louder.   
“Well, it is your favorite. Thought maybe you’d need some to warm up when you got home.” Somehow, the way Takao said that made Midorima’s chest tighten. Perhaps it was because Takao sounded so sure that Midorima would return home. The man’s faith in him moved him deeply, and he squeezed his boyfriend a little tighter.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

based off of [this](http://astrologys-the-life.tumblr.com/post/140896852330/the-signs-as-different-smells) post 


	7. The Signs as Ice Cream Flavors: Cancer - strawberry / Scorpio - coffee

Summer had come around, and with it came the awful heat and humidity that was especially prominent in Tokyo this year. Out of concern for the health of their student athletes, the school had declared sport club practice to be cancelled until the heat wave passed. However, despite having gotten out of participating in grueling practice, Midorima stayed to practice as always, Takao remaining back with him until they were forcibly chased out by Miyaji-senpai who was wielding a pineapple. After convincing Shin-chan that it was a bad idea to try and practice some more at a local basketball court, Takao suggested they take the day off as a gift from fate, and go get ice cream. Much to his surprise, Midorima agreed, so the two of them headed to an ice cream shop. Just buying the packaged one at the convenience store wouldn’t do, Midorima had said. If they were going to fulfill their destiny of eating ice cream, they were going to have proper ice cream. Takao had a feeling Midorima was half joking, but he honestly couldn’t tell. 

So the two of them found themselves standing in front of the glass display case, peering at the various flavors available. 

“What’re you thinking about getting?” Takao asked coming to lean on Shin-chan. 

“I’m debating if I should get strawberry or vanilla.” he replied shortly, trying to push Takao off of him but failing. 

Takao laughed, not just at Shin-chan’s futile attempt to move him away, but at the choices he was pondering over. How like Shin-chan to like such plain flavors. At the almost offended glare he got in return, he patted his boyfriend's shoulder lightly. 

"You're so cute." he chortled, and immediately, Midorima turned at least three different shades of pink. 

"Where did that come from?" he demanded, turning his gaze back to the display case. Takao could see the tips of his ears were bright red, and he bit back another laugh. 

"Just a thought that occurred to me." he shrugged. Midorima 'hmph'ed, but said nothing after that, intending to go back to thinking over his flavor choice, but Takao stepped up to the counter, detaching himself from his boyfriend. 

"One strawberry and one coffee, both in cones please! " he said to the cashier.

"Takao-"

"You take too long. If I let you pick on your own, we're gonna be here all day." Takao chided. Midorima knew he was right, but the last thing he wanted to do was agree. Sighing, he let the cashier fulfill their order, and after paying, they stepped out into the heat once more, finding a bench under a tree nearby.

"How's your ice cream?" Takao asked, draping himself over Midorima's shoulder in what the taller teen could only consider obnoxious.

"It's satisfactory." He couldn't give Takao the upper hand by admitting that he was actually very much enjoying the flavor Takao chosen for him. Takao caught on anyway, and with a smug grin, leaned over to steal a small bite. He looked rather proud of himself until he made a face at the flavor. 

"That's too sweet." he complained. Midorima rolled his eyes at the childish tone. Who was he to whine when he was the one stealing bites of someone else's ice cream? He watched with a dubious gaze as Takao took a bite of his own ice cream, and then nodded in what was likely approval. 

"See, this is good." Takao said. "Not too sweet." 

This time, it was Midorima who leaned in, stealing a taste not from Takao's cone, but from his lips. When he pulled away, Midorima was pleased to see the complete shock written across Takao's face.

"Bitter." was his only comment. It seemed to snap Takao out of his trance, and he made a sound of protest.

"That wasn't fair, Shin-chan!"

Midorima allowed himself a quiet laugh. It wasn't often that he got to catch Takao off guard like that. Going for ice cream had definitely been a good idea.

* * *

 

based off of [this](http://astrologys-the-life.tumblr.com/post/147326068590/the-signs-as-icecream-flavors) post 


	8. The Signs As My Favorite Words: Cancer - Aphelion -  The point in the orbit of a planet or other celestial body where it is farthest from the Sun.

Midorima was vaguely aware that people called him and Takao the “light and shadow of Shuutoku” and he supposed it was true, at least to some extent. He understood that in the analogy, he was supposed to be the ‘light’ and Takao was his ‘shadow’. It was an indisputable fact that he was the player that gathered the most attention on the team, after all, he was one of the legendary “Generation of Miracles” - a name he never asked for, but had been bestowed upon him nonetheless.

He understood that in the analogy, Takao was supposed to be his ‘shadow’, the player that rarely failed in getting the ball to him, the teammate that supported him no matter what, the friend that stuck around even when others would not tolerate him. But to him, if nothing else, Takao was his ‘light’. He did a superb job in keeping him in check, and he was sure that Takao knew it too.

Takao’s entire presence was like a sun to him. The warmth his personality radiated, the brightness of his grin, the way he so obliviously nurtured their peers - and in time, their kouhai. This warmth had turned Midorima's aloofness and pride into a team oriented and humble player. It had made a world of difference knowing that these teammates he now played beside were people he could trust and respect above all else. And the one who helped him realize that was Takao.

Midorima knew his own boundaries and limits, not only when it came to basketball, but even when it came to socializing too. He understood that many a classmate found him intimidating, cold, and odd, among other things. But Takao on the other hand seemed to be the polar opposite. If there was ever an instance Takao wasn't at Midorima's side, he was surrounded by guys and girls alike, all of them animatedly chatting up a storm. On occasion, Midorima would stop and wonder if he was pulling Takao down by merely associating with him. But Takao never seemed terribly troubled by it, so Midorima had decided to not pay it much mind.

He couldn't help but wonder though, what a personable, amiable, mood-maker like Takao had seen in him. What had made Takao decide that Midorima was worth being around, past the initial rivalry Takao had one-sidedly started?

He found himself wondering if he would be wrong in saying that he and Takao were polar opposites. There were times when he felt so incredibly distant from Takao that he scared himself. It was never a thought that lingered on his mind for too long, but it would occasionally pop up. Takao was like the warm sun, nurturing everything he could reach.  

He, on the other hand, had a tendency to push people away. And he wasn’t oblivious to the effect the Generation of Miracles had had in discouraging almost all the teams they’d played against. It would be no stretch of truth to say that they had ended up stunting the growth of many a player due to the demotivating nature of repeated losses to the same insuperable opponent.

Suffice to say that he and Takao could not be further apart in personalities, and yet they were inseparable despite the fact. And Midorima was grateful for it.

* * *

 

based off of [this](http://astrolo-why.tumblr.com/post/145448496165/the-signs-as-my-favourite-words) post 


	9. The Signs At Their Worst: Cancer - passive, emotional, mood swings, flaky, self-pitying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta thank Yoko_Fujioka (ilu) for pointing out my mistake!! how did i even repost without realizing feck....

**** Midorima never considered himself to be one to care about how others saw him. He never paid any attention to the comments he got when he was carrying around a particularly strange Lucky Item, nor did he think anything of the whispers around him when Takao had first revealed their relationship at school. The news had spread like wildfire of course - how could it not? The legendary three-point shooter of the Generation of Miracles was dating someone! And a guy from who was on the basketball team, no less! It had caused quite a controversy. 

At first, he'd given it little attention. But just as the gossip was beginning to die down, he'd come to school and found Takao's desk with the word 'Homo' written across it in big, bold letters, he felt as though he were suddenly yanked into reality. It had been inevitable that someone didn't like the fact that they were in a relationship, but to go so far as to graffiti a desk to voice their disdain? And the worst part for Midorima had been the fact that only Takao had been attacked like this. It happened again, this time at the shoe lockers, with Takao's indoor shoes having been covered in mud. 

After the consecutive incidents, rumors and gossip were flying every which way again, this time more people voicing their disapproval. 

“Why is Takao-kun even with him? He could do so much better.” 

"Takao's probably doing it out of pity. No one in their right mind would date a weird guy like Midorima."

"What if he's paying Takao to date him?"

"What, like a host?"

"Yeah. I mean, why else would Takao put up with that kind of guy?" 

As much as Midorima hated to admit it, he found himself now asking himself the same things. Why was Takao with him? He was aware of his own rather odd tendencies, as well as the fact that dealing with him could sometimes be rather troublesome.   

Midorima suddenly found himself on edge. He had let the opinions of the people around him affect him, and now there was no reversing it. He found himself unable to think of why Takao had agreed to date him in the first place. Had Takao really just pitied him? Was Takao pretending? Was he being played for a fool? The more he thought about it, the more distressed he became.

It didn't take long for Takao to notice this change in his boyfriend’s attitude. He figured it had something or other to do with the recent incidents, and in all honesty, he was a little surprised. Shin-chan hadn’t seemed to care that much, but out of the blue, he’d started being distant and before too long, he knew he had to confront Shin-chan about it.   
“What’s gotten into you?” he asked one day as they were heading home after practice. Midorima had his back to him, but at the question, he turned around and looked at Takao, alarm on his face only for a split second before regaining his composure.    
“I’m not sure what you mean.” he said evenly, turning back around and continuing along. Takao rolled his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Shin-chan.” he said. “I know something’s been bothering you lately. What’s going on?”

Midorima slowed until he came to a stop, and once more faced his boyfriend. 

“I think we should break up.” 

“What?” Takao yelped. “Where did that come from?” His brain was trying to piece together what exactly was happening, but he couldn’t figure it out. 

“It’s a logical conclusion-” Midorima quipped, but Takao cut him off quickly. 

“Shin-chan,  _ nothing _ is logical about this situation right now. You’re not making any sense.”

“You’ll get tired of me.” Midorima seethed. “You’ll get tired of me and leave me for someone easier to date.”

Takao was hurt. Did Shin-chan really think that he was someone to do that? That his feelings for Shin-chan were so flippant that they’d just change? 

“How can you say that?” he demanded, anger seeping into his voice. “Do you really think I'd just leave? Do you really believe my feelings for you are so frivolous?" His voice was rising without him realizing. He was just so angry. 

"How do you suppose I go believing anything else? Everything they say is not without a grain of truth. I am difficult to deal with, it would be easier for you to date a normal girl, I can't truly make you happy-"

"Wait, wait, what?" Takao asked, taken aback. Who is 'they'? What are you talking about, Shin-chan?" 

Midorima fell silent, realizing his mistake. 

"Shin-chan?" 

"Everyone. Our classmates. Our teammates." he snapped. 

"I didn't think you were one to care about what others thought of you." Takao said quietly. 

"I'm not. But I do care about how they see you.” Midorima shook his head, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.    
Takao was beginning to understand. He had been wrong to think that Shin-chan would be able to rise above the harsh words coming from their peers, but they’d gotten to him in a way that Takao hadn’t expected. 

“Do you not like me anymore, Shin-chan?” Takao asked almost challengingly, closing the space between them in a few strides. 

“What? No, I mean, yes-” Midorima forced himself to slow down, moving back instinctively. “Of course I still like you. How can you ask that?”

“It’s the same for me, Shin-chan.” he said firmly. “Let them say what they want to. My feelings for you won’t change.” He offered a smile. “Have a little more faith in me, would you?” 

Midorima was silent for a long while, his eyes not meeting Takao’s once, but eventually he opened his mouth again.    
“It’s not that I don’t have faith in you.” he said quietly. 

“I know.” Takao said fondly, reaching out and taking Midorima’s hand. “You were scared though, weren’t you?” This boyfriend’s silence was confirmation enough, and he sighed to himself. “Shin-chan-”

“I love you.” Midorima blurted, the immense weight of his words catching Takao off guard. But he grinned, his heart feeling light. 

“I love you too.” he said earnestly. 

* * *

based off of [this](http://qtastrology.tumblr.com/post/142137530921/the-signs-at-their-worst) post 

 

 


End file.
